


as in a mirror dimly

by orphan_account



Category: Watchmen (2009), Watchmen - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, dan is trans, im not an artist, probably unrealistic and probably bad, written for a prompt on the kink meme?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-03
Updated: 2016-02-03
Packaged: 2018-05-17 23:14:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5888911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some transitions are quicker than others.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. one

**Author's Note:**

> Written for this prompt on the Watchmen kink meme:
> 
> "I have a small kink that maybe someone might fill. One person gets no attention from the person they love, but as soon as they begin undergoing hormone replacement therapy and feel more comfortable with themselves, they get more attention from that person. 
> 
> I don't want a situation where they were presenting themselves as their designated gender and then getting the interest because they're finally presenting as themselves kind of thing. The person should always know them for the gender they present for themselves, but it's the new hormones and the new pheromones and the new confidence that gets the attention."

The year was 1966. The tentative partnership Rorschach and Nite Owl had struck up had ceased to be "tentative" and had blossomed into what some could call "friendship". Nite Owl had opened up to Rorschach, inviting him into his home, and providing him with personal information such as his name, phone number, and address. In turn, Rorschach actually attempted to hold conversations with him, rather than just making odd sighing noises. 

They were in tune with one another- but one would suppose being in close, consistent contact with someone for a year and then some could do that to two people- which was why it wasn't surprising for Rorschach to notice Nite Owl's bizarrely pleasant mood.

It wasn't particularly out of place for Nite Owl to be upbeat or peppy (at least, peppier than Rorschach). What was bizarre, though, was that he seemed practically giddy. Rorschach thought that some might say he had a "spring in his step". He couldn't even begin to fathom why that would be the case- after all, he didn't have his hands jammed that far into Nite Owl's civilian life. 

They'd wrapped up their patrol for the night, and presently Nite Owl was shutting off all of the Archimedes' controls. He smiled while doing this, which, again, was not uncommon- but rather than his usual slightly upturned lips, he seemed to be suppressing a grin. 

"So, Nite Owl," Rorschach asked, attempting to hide his curiosity. "What's the good news."

"What?" Nite Owl turned to look at him, raising an eyebrow quizzically. The upper half of his face read "What are you even talking about?" but with the bottom half included it read "Ha ha, I know something you don't." 

Rorschach shoved his hands into his trench coat pockets. "You seem to be in a good mood this evening. I was just wondering why." 

Nite Owl shook his head, smirk still glued to his face. "It's for no reason, man." He turned back to the control panel and continued pressing buttons and flipping switches. "No reason at all." 

\---

A few months passed, and Rorschach found himself in the same situation again. This time, though, he had several questions regarding changes in Daniel's... appearance. 

Despite being taller and larger than Rorschach, he'd always had some oddly feminine attributes that Rorschach couldn't help but take note of and subsequently be appalled by- wide hips, a face covered in nothing but peach fuzz, and nothing where Rorschach had muscle- but recently they'd all been eliminated. He was beginning to sport some stubble (as well as a bit of acne- Rorschach suspected that he was possibly entering puberty, before realizing that Nite Owl was around the same age as him and refuted the idea as bogus), his figure somehow became more- well, masculine. 

The one thing Rorschach simply could not ignore, though, was that where there was once nothing, there was suddenly the gentle curve of muscle. He couldn't tear his attention away from Daniel's somehow suddenly muscular physique. He felt uncomfortable and flustered all of a sudden, and could feel his cheeks redden. He hoped beyond hope that his mask wouldn't make it too obvious.

"Hey, Rorschach."

Daniel was looking at him. He couldn't help but notice how much deeper his voice had become, and could feel  
himself blushing even harder. "Yes, Daniel?"

He smiled warmly at Rorschach's response. "I just wanted to let you know I won't be able to patrol with you for a couple days. Uh, I have a family emergency. I'm really sorry, man. It came up out of nowhere," his warm smile had morphed into a nervous one, and he lifted his goggles up, looking at Rorschach, eyes wracked with guilt. "I'll be back as soon as possible. It won't even be that long."

Rorschach hmphed. "It's fine. Take all the time you need, Daniel." 

\---

For the next two weeks, Rorschach patrolled alone, and Dan laid in a hospital bed, bandages wrapped around his chest.


	2. two

Shortly after, Rorschach and Nite Owl were reunited. Much to Rorschach's chagrin, though, he couldn't help but constantly notice how much his partner had changed over the past few months. It was bordering on nearly a year since that day Nite Owl was happy for "no reason", and the soft, meek creature he'd been then had been replaced with someone sharp, muscular, and proud. 

Where he had once walked with his head down, even in costume, he stood up straight, almost swaggering. He radiated confidence, and while Rorschach appreciated these changes, he had no clue what their catalyst could be. Perhaps he had finally purchased a gym membership? That didn't make any sense, though, Rorschach deduced. He had owned exercise equipment since they'd first met. 

What Rorschach could make sense of, though, was that he was suddenly drawn to Nite Owl, more now than ever before. Something about his newfound confidence and rugged build made him unable to think about anything else whenever they were together. And when they were apart, while he laid in his cot in his grimy apartment, he shamefully couldn't tear his thoughts away from Nite Owl's sharp face, built arms, and thick, muscular thighs while slipping his hand into the waistband of his boxers. 

Needless to say, he was more than ashamed. 

He wasn't supposed to be attracted to anyone, let alone other men. But "supposed to" didn't always equate to "did"- he still felt shame creep up his spine whenever Nite Owl dressed or undressed in front of him. It was a totally innocuous act, and simply showed how much Daniel trusted him, but of course he had to go and corrupt it. 

This time, they were readying for patrol. Daniel was already suited up in the Nite Owl costume, sans for his pants, leaving those legs Rorschach had fantasized about exposed. Thanks to his mask, it wasn't easy to tell what he was looking at, so he could steal glances at them without arousing suspicion. He once again hoped that the mask didn't show how flustered he was. 

As he looked at his thigh, he couldn't help but notice a series of pockmarks. Rorschach noticed these same pockmarks were the same kind left the few times he'd received vaccinations as a child. Was Daniel ill? Rorschach grew worried at the thought. Before he could continue speculating, though, Daniel had pulled up the grey leggings that left barely anything to the imagination. 

Rorschach walked away, leaning against a wall and crossing his arms. He had to do something about this, he thought. He couldn't corrupt Daniel simply by association. 

\---

A month later, they found themselves in a terribly compromising situation.

It had started off innocently enough- It had been a terribly cold evening, so Daniel had offered to let Rorschach stay the night at his brownstone, rather than brave the cold and face the snowstorm that was supposed to affront New York City later that evening. 

So he'd made them both hot chocolate, saying it was "too late for coffee", and they drank it while sitting on Dan's couch together, watching the news. Rorschach preferred newspaper, but it wasn't like he was going to go out in the snow just to buy the newest New Frontiersman. All the shops were bound to be closed, anyways. 

Some time had passed, though, and their empty cups were on top of coasters which, in turn, were on top of his coffee table. The local news station was running some report on recent gang activities downtown. Not that Rorschach was paying much mind, though- he'd been looking at Daniel the whole time, Daniel, who was wearing a tight black t-shirt and sweatpants which just exaggerated his musculature. Daniel, who was drowsily leaning on Rorschach's shoulder. He was feeling pins and needles in it, but didn't want to wake him up.

Daniel stirred despite this, and lifting a flushed cheek off of Rorschach's shoulder, he simply mumbled a cool "Hey."

\---

"Rorschach, Jesus," Dan said breathily, panting. "You don't know how long I've wanted this. Um, there's something I need to tell you, though."

"Hm?" 

They'd been sort of making out since Dan had woken up. Rorschach had lifted up his mask, and their lips were pressed against each others, and their arms were tangled and wrapped around each other's bodies. At some point, most likely due to instinct, Rorschach had unbuttoned and unzipped his purple striped pants, pushing them down.

Rorschach pursed his lips. He also raised a brow, but that was underneath the mask. He felt very exposed, suddenly- after all, the lower half of his face was revealed, and he did have his pants down and his dick almost out.

"Uh," Dan stuttered, face reddening. "I don't have a, penis," he practically whispered.

"What?"

Dan's face crumpled up, as if cringing. "I'm transgender."

Rorschach still said nothing.

"I was born a girl."

"Hurm," Rorschach hurmed. He stood up and zipped his pants up, and pulled his mask down. "Apologies, Daniel. I did not think things through very well."

He headed for the basement door, grabbing his trench coat from one of the kitchen chairs. "See you around, Daniel." 

With a slam of the door, Dan was left alone on his couch. 

\---

The next day, all Dan could do was pace around his brownstone, anxiously wondering what was going to happen. He knew Rorschach's political leanings, and wouldn't be too surprised if he quit working with him due to his genitalia. But he could do several other things, too- and he was scared that Rorschach would out him to the New Frontiersman, exposing him and his identity to the harsh judgement of the world. He cracked open a beer and sat down on his couch, hoping for the best, but expecting the worst. 

\---

Around when he usually began preparing for patrol, Dan heard a knock at the basement door. It could've only been one person. He slowly walked towards the door, nervously bracing himself for any sort of reaction. 

What he didn't expect to see, though, was Rorschach, standing there like a trick or treater, holding a plastic bag from the corner store down the road with an unidentifiable small box inside.

"Rorschach," Dan greeted him, cautiously. 

"Hello Daniel." he replied. "Sorry for my sudden departure yesterday. I should've-"

Dan sighed. "No, no, man, it's fine. I get it. I should've, like, told you or something. That was really stupid of me to hide. I basically lied to you."

Rorschach remained silent. 

"C'mon, man, let's just- I'll talk to you on the couch."

They walked to the couch, and sat beside each other. Rorschach placed the curious convenience store bag on the coffee table. 

And so he did- he told Rorschach about how he'd just started testosterone injections just nearly a year ago, how he was sorry for lying about his real reason for his absence for those two weeks, he lifted up his shirt to show Rorschach the crescent-shaped pale scars beneath his nipples. He told him about how badly he'd wanted Rorschach, but how he knew his beliefs, and his own physiology could hinder things. Rorschach simply nodded his head at every new bit of information.

"Daniel," Rorschach started. "It's alright. If anything, your... situation, makes this less difficult for me."

"Oh," Dan said.

"Besides, I don't care what you were  
assigned at birth. All I need to know is that now you are a good man, and a good friend."

"Oh," Dan said again, face reddening.

"Anyways," Rorschach said, reaching over to the bag. "If you'd let me speak and show you this," he reached inside the bag. "I don't even think we'd need to have had this conversation."

He pulled out a pale gold box, emblazoned with a picture of a couple and the words "Rameses Extra Ribbed Condoms".

Dan chuckled, smiling and shaking his head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> rorschachs kind of transphobic in thinking that dan being trans makes being attracted to him ok but hey. whatever helps him sleep at night, i guess

**Author's Note:**

> i'm trans but if you have any issues with this hmu i am sorry!


End file.
